(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one type of flat panel display which has been most widely used. A liquid crystal display includes two sheets of display panel in which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The field generating electrode is applied with a voltage to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field aligns the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules determines and the polarization of incident light to display an image.
The liquid crystal display further includes switching elements connected to each of the pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines and data lines, which control the switching elements to apply a voltage to the pixel electrodes.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal display in a vertically aligned (VA) mode in which major axes of the liquid crystal molecules are aligned to be vertical to the display panel in a state in which an electric field is not applied has a large contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle, and therefore has drawn much attention. Herein, a reference viewing angle means a viewing angle in which a contrast ratio is 1:10 or an inter-gray luminance inversion critical angle.
In the case of a liquid crystal display that uses a vertically aligned (VA) mode, to make side visibility approximate front visibility, a method for making transmittance different by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and applying different voltages to the two subpixels has been suggested.
Meanwhile, to prevent a distortion for the same viewing distance and improve presence of a screen, a curved display device has been developed. However, in the case of the curved display device, a reverse texture may occur due to a misalign problem between upper and lower plates and transmittance may be reduced due to the occurrence of a dark part.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.